universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf (Warhammer)
This is a Profile of Dwarves from Warhammer Fantasy. Summery The Dwarves were once a mighty people that held a great wealth of power and knowledge of the world deep below and since time immemorial. They held great keeps and cities deep beneath the mountains of the world through out the old world, master craftsmen and inventors they have defend their homes to the last. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Thorgrim Grudgebearer Military Leaders *Ungrim Ironfist *Belegar Ironhammer *Grombrindal - The White Dwarf *Alrik Ranulfsson *Thorek Ironbrow *Grimm Burloksson *Dwarf King *Dwarf Lords *Runelord *Dwarf Master Engineer Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Gotrek Gurnisson *Josef Bugman *Uthor *Grombrindal *Kragg the Grim *Thane *Runesmith *Dwarf Engineer Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Runes Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes Ranged weapons * Guns * Flamethrower * Crossbows Territories Karaz-a-Karak * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It is considered one other greatest and largest of the Dwarf holds, the most magnificent of Dwarf architecture) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Dwarves * Civilians: 95,000 * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: Their culture is based on late dark age-renaissance civilization which which are master inventors and even developed machinery that strongly resembled that of sketches of early flying machines. They accomplished these feats with forges, runes and craftsmanship. Power Source Magic: Enchantments (Dwarves can enhance the the weapons and armors of the dwarves with runes) Magic Manipulation (Dwarves can use other runes to harness the powers of the winds of magic) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Large Country: The Dwarves hold vast regions, particularly in the mounts of the world, though many of them have fallen over the years by various threats or natural disasters such as earthquakes or lost of resources valuable to mining them out. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Grombindal was such a strong Dwarf that he managed to help dwarves win impossible battles, is considered around the same level as Malekith as he once saved his life. Building-Small Building: Dwarven artillery which are advanced enough to damage and take down fortified walls and buildings. Room: Dwarven Irondrakes and Gyrobombers explosive power can cause massive damage to a large area or even cover entire tunnels. Wall-Street: Dwarves with heavy weapons, such as axes, pickaxes and heavy guns. Speed: Unknown: Grombindal just manages to show up for any Dwarven battle under mysterious circumstances just to help them win, it is unknown though how he just pops up out of know where. Superhuman+: Gyrocopters flight speed. Normal Human: Dwarf running speed. Dura: Unknown: Grombindal who is a legendary dwarf should scale to Malekith. Small Building-Room: Dwarven artillery durability to withstand such damage. Room: Gyrocopter's max durability. Wall-Street: Dwarven infantry with highly refined and durable armor. Skills Stats The Dwarves value strong defenses and armors, they have even highly advanced weapons that surpasses the current tech of the world of Warhammer, they have strongly fortified mountain holds that makes them very hard to break into or lay siege. They possess armors and weapons with strong enchantments and durable materials. Strengths/Pros The Dwarves' greatest strength in the military is their armor, defensive tactics, and strong formations and unity. They tend to outmatch their enemies with heavy firepower from their warmachines and artillery that thunders across the battlefields. Their unity is known to be as strong as mountains, they can hold formations with strength and fortitude. They have advantage in attacking at large range area of effect weapons. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their species, what they have in strength and tech, they lack in numbers, speed and magic, this makes it difficult for them to fight if the enemy is cunning and fast, that they need only wait the dwarves out while they run out of munitions or resources, they lack any form of cavalry, so they rely on Gyrocopters for air support. They lack the use of magic which require runes to use magics. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Dwarf Throng ready for War.png|Dwarf army marching in their throngs. Karaz-a-Karak Gates 6th Edition.jpg|Kharaz-a-Karak, the stronghold of the Dwarves Thorgrim.jpg|King Thorgrim Grudgebearer, ready to lead the dwarves into battle. Dwarf Forge.png|The Dwarven forges, birthplace of their mighty weapons. Category:Warhammer Category:Fantasy Category:Protagonist Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Magic